Interrogating Potter
by Kinglourious
Summary: The Weasley brothers have to protect their only sister from predatory suitors, even if such a suitor is Harry Potter. "We're not afraid of the law either, Potter." Fred muttered under his breath with the air of a serial killer about to pounce. Oneshot.


**A/N**: Just a fun oneshot, detailing exactly what happened after Harry started dating Ginny. The Weasley boys just had to make sure their sister wasn't getting in over her head with Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogating Potter<strong>

Harry's back hit the chair hard causing his glasses to bounce on the bridge of his nose and his eyes to blur a little. His shoulders hurt slightly from where he had been slammed into the chair. He tried to see who had pushed him but it was too dark to see an inch in front of his face.

A mutter and then a bright light was shining into his eyes.

He found himself looking into the eyes of three freckle faced boys. Two of them were identical and the other was taller than the first two.

"Ron? What's going-?" Harry began directing his question towards the taller of the three but was cut off by one of the twins.

"We hear you're dating our sister, Potter," Fred or George said. Harry decided it was Fred.

"Since when have you called me Potter?" Harry replied, feeling the urge to laugh and to run.

"Since you started dating our sister mate," George chipped in, putting an authoritive hand on Harry's shoulder. The other flinched at George's touch.

"What is this? Some kind of interrogation?" Harry asked, his eyes beginning to hurt in the white light that Fred had conjured with his wand.

"Sorry Harry," Ron mumbled from George's right side.

"Ron you can't apologize to the enemy!" Fred cried.

"The enemy?" Harry asked incredulous.

George put up a hand to silence him. "Listen Harry."

Fred cleared his throat importantly.

He leaned forward putting his hands on either side of the chair.

"What are your intentions?" He asked almost nose to nose with Harry who drew back in shock.

"Wha-what-?" Harry looked from face to face flabbergasted.

"What are your intentions with our sister Potter?" Ron asked, nay, roared as he was getting into the groove of things.

"Nice one Ron," George patted his younger (albeit taller) brother on the back.

"Nothing…." Harry sputtered. It seemed that this was the wrong answer.

"Nothing?" Fred asked coming close to Harry's face, close enough for Harry to feel his breath on his face.

"Nothing?" George asked who also drew nearer.

"Nothing?" Ron asked, glancing at his brothers to see if he was doing it right.

Harry looked from face to face. "I mean I want to date her. Not play her or anything…"

Fred and George simultaneously started shaking their heads. Ron, startled, joined in.

"We'll be the judge of that, Potter. George, you know what to do…" There was a pause as George fumbled around in the darkness out of Harry's vision a few seconds later there was a flash. Harry could feel an intense heat near to his cheek. He was getting a little nervous now.

Fred's eyes glinted maniacally. Ron looked sympathetic. Harry felt the slight urge to hit him.

"We know your type Potter. You celebrities think you can just abuse the laws of normal society. Well, we'll gladly play your game. We're not afraid of the law either." Fred muttered under his breath with the air of a serial killer about to pounce.

Harry began to fear for his life. The wand tip at his neck was beginning to burn. "George could you-?"

"Shut it, Potter, you are now a prisoner of war. Anything that happens to you now we can not claim responsibility for!"

"Are you mad?" Harry cried.

Fred and George stared at him for a long time, while Ron looked confused and left out in the background.

"No." They said very slowly.

_Someone please help me…Is this the family that could one day become my in-laws? _Harry thought.

As if someone had answered his prayers the sound of a voice came carrying through the house. "Fred? George? Where have you two got to?"

"Mrs Weasley! Help me! I'm being held-!" George aggressively cupped his hand over Harry's mouth.

"Shut it, Prisoner. Ron distraction now!" George nodded at the door, prompting Ron to run over and open it a fraction. Mrs Weasley's bright red hair was the only thing could be seen from in between George's hand.

"MMMFFf" Harry yelled, muffled by George's hand. Fred poked him in the back with his wand.

"Hey Mum." Ron.

"What are boys doing in here?" Mrs Weasley asked suspiciously.

"Just playing a game of Exploding Snap. Nothing much to see here. Be on your way then."

"Don't tell me to be on my way, Ronald! Why are you playing in the dark?"

"'Cause the Explosion's much better." Ron made up on the spot it seemed.

"I see." Molly said slowly. "Well, have you seen Harry then? He hasn't been around the house much today, has he?"

"Haven't seen him either." Ron's voice trembled, only a hint.

"Mind if I have a look around?"

"S-sure."

"Don't stutter, Ron." Mrs Weasley stepped into the room, lifting her wand to illuminate it.

Fred and George smiled at her as they became visible.

"Hi Mum!" They said at the same time.

Mrs Weasley regarded the sight before her with a hawk eye. Fred and George were each leaning on a chair, that had a disgruntled looking Harry Potter bound and gagged to its seat while near the door her youngest son Ron smiled widely.

"What's going on here?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Just having a bit of fun, Mum." Ron said.

"No we're not," Fred interrupted. "We're taking care of serious business here."

"We're protecting your youngest child, your only daughter's chastity, her virtue, her honour!" George said, stepping gallantly forward.

Mrs Weasley seemed to be considering her sons carefully. Harry near heaved a sigh of relief as he saw her hands rise to her hips in the sure sign of an angry barrage to follow.

"Hm, good idea, boys. Sloppy though, you should at least soundproof the room." Mrs Weasley said, tapping her palm with her wand. Harry almost fell over in his chair despite being so tightly tied up his arms were falling asleep.

Fred and George chuckled menacingly while Ron trembled in a corner.

"Mum, are you alright?" He asked.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked weakly, now feeling absolutely terrified of the red headed clan. He was afraid another member of the family would come in to torture him. He wondered where Ginny was and if she would maybe come and rescue him. It was surreal: that it would be the Weasleys who finished him off and not Voldemort.

He squinted as four brightly glowing wands slowly approached him from the darkness.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley had been searching for her boyfriend for the past two hours. She had searched almost every room in the house, and in the garden. It was only when she was standing in the silent kitchen, listening to the very silent house, staring at the still and silent dishes that she realized that something was wrong. The Burrow was never quiet. The dishes were never not clattering, as they magically scrubbed themselves to a shine and fell into the sink in a neat pile. She realized she had not seen anyone about for a significant amount of time. A cold nugget of dread lodged itself in her stomach. She drew her wand.<p>

She found herself, not two minutes later, hovering just outside Fred and George's bedroom slash laboratory. They were in the middle of an "experiment" and she hated disturbing them when they were in Mad Scientist mode. But the situation was critical. She raised her wand and entered the room forcefully.

Inside she found…

She was very disturbed.

Shocked.

A little concerned.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter lay on the sofa, a wet cloth on his head, while Ginny Weasley sat beside him her forehead creased in concern.<p>

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm having a little difficulty believing my Fred, George, Ron and _my mother _were torturing you for the past hour." She said, while wondering if the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was getting to Harry's head.

She had found him screaming in Fred and George's room, his arms and legs rigid as if they were tied with invisible rope to the chair he was sitting on. He was yelling something about bowtruckles and underwear. When he had eventually calmed down he had actually shrieked a little at the sight of her, and had muttered, "Red heads."

He might have cracked. Just a little.

Unless her brothers did have something to do with it. But how could they? They had left earlier that morning for Diagon Alley.

At that thought she heard the door creak open, and the jovial sound of her brothers' voices.

She saw Harry cringe out of the corner of her eye.

George's grinning face appeared in the doorway, and then Fred and Ron's.

"Wotcher, Ginny. How have you been entertaining yourself all day?" The first twin said, setting his shopping bags down on the floor.

"Hope you and Pot…er-Harry had fun."

"Tons of it." Harry said through gritted teeth from the sofa, his arms crossed tightly.

"Got you this, Harry." Ron said. "For Potions. Bowtruckle shavings. You asked for them."

"Did you, Harry?" Ginny said, studying the faces of her brothers for any kind of tell. So far there were none. She focused her glare onto Ron who was far weaker than Fred and George at subterfuge.

"Do I have something on my face, Gin?" Ron asked, touching his cheek self-consciously.

"Only that monumental nose of yours." Ginny replied, finally deciding it was Harry who was crazy. "Be on your way then." She said, letting the boys walk past before turning to Harry who was staring at the carpet.

"I'm not lying."

Ginny smiled sympathetically at him before leaning into to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Halfway up the stairs, Fred, George and Ron turned to each other and smiled slowly. As if she had appeared from nowhere Mrs Weasley was suddenly on the landing, a satisfied expression on her own face.<p>

"If Harry doesn't have red headed nightmares for weeks after this…" Ron said, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>I dare you to review! ;)<p> 


End file.
